FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga Hinata dan Sasuke harus dicercahi dengan berbagai gangguan dari seseorang yang sangat tak menyukai pernikahan mereka itu. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**CHAPTER 1**

Gaun putih nan indah juga elegan begitu cocok menghiasi tubuh seorang Gadis berambut panjang indigo, bermata lavender, dengan wajah ayu dan polos. Ia berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya dengan seksama. Dari ujung kaki hingga atas kepala, semua nampak sempurna, bahkan terlalu sempurna bagi seorang Pengantin Wanita. Raut wajah bahagia tergambar jelas disertai senyuman manis yang menambah kecantikannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, mengingat hari besar sekali seumur hidupnya akan segera tiba. Yach…beberapa jam lagi acara sakralnya akan segera dimulai. Tinggal beberapa jam saja, ia akan meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersama Pemuda yang akan dinikahinya. Rumah, Ayah, Adik, juga saudara sepupunya Neji.

"Hina." Suara parau juga berat terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Hinata terlihat bahagia melihat kedatangan Pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata lavender yang sama dengannya.

Pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya, sehingga dalam sekejap saja Gadis itu kini berada di dalam pelukkannya. Ia mempererat pelukkannya, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Meski Hinata sesak dan tak merasa nyaman, ia membiarkan sepupunya itu. Selama beberapa saat lamanya mereka tetap seperti itu, tanpa bicara, hanya desah nafas saja yang terdengar, hanya bahasa tubuh dan hati mereka saja yang saling bicara.

"Ne…Neji…Bisakah kau melepaskannya sekarang?" Pinta Hinata yang sudah merasa sangat kehabisan oksigen.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukkannya, seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tertunduk dengan mulut terkunci, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Neji, aku sangat bahagia kau bisa hadir di acara pernikahanku. Aku kira kau tak akan kembali secepat ini. Apakah misinya sudah selesai? Sekarang kau agak kurusan, apa disana kau melupakan waktu makanmu?" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan pernah kau lupakan waktu makanmu! Karena itu sangat penting. Oh iya, Neji…Apakah aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Tolong jagalah Ayah dan juga Adikku! Kau bisa melakukannya bukan?" Hinata mendekat, tepat berhadapan dengannya sembari memegang tangannya erat.

Air mata mengaliri pipi Pemuda itu, sehingga menetes membasahi lantai. Kini ia tak dapat mengontrol perasaannya lagi. Dengan cepat ia merenggut tubuh Hinata, kemudian ia mengecup bibir tipisnya begitu kuat. Hinata berdiri mematung, tak mampu berontak ataupun menolak. Hatinya bergetar disertai rasa heran. Tak pernah ia melihatnya menangis seperti itu, wajahnya begitu jelas menggambarkan rasa pedih dan sedih yang mendalam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu berlaku hal seperti itu? Aku ini saudaramu." Ujar Hinata sembari memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Jangan menikah dengannya!" Tukasnya dengan tatapan memelas, penuh pengharapan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Neji, aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

"Sudahlah, jangan berlaku dan berkata hal yang aneh-aneh lagi! Sebentar lagi acara pernikahanku akan segera dimulai. Ini acara penting bagiku, seharusnya kaupun bahagia melihatku bahagia." Hinata merapihkan kembali gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kejadian tadi, ketika ia hendak keluar kamar, kembali Neji memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon!" Emosi Neji semakin meluap-luap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya yang semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Akhirnya keluarlah pernyataan yang tak diduga dari mulut Neji.

Hinata sungguh tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Sepupunya, telah mengatakan cinta padanya, di hari pernikahannya.

"Hinata…" Terdengar suara seorang Pemuda dibalik pintu, yang tak asing di telinga Hinata.

"Sasuke…" Gumam Hinata. "Lepaskan aku, Neji! Aku mohon, jangan melakukan hal ini padaku!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Maafkan aku!" Bisik Neji, kemudian dengan cepat berlalu darisana.

"Neji…" Gumam Hinata sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Ujar Sasuke mengejutkannya.

"Oh…I…Iya. Aku sudah selesai."

"Mengapa wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit?" Sasuke menyentuh pipi dan keningnya.

"Ti…Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu tegang saja."

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu sedikit santai." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maks…" Bibir Hinata terkatup, karena bibir Sasuke tengah mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sedikit tenang." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah tersipu.

"Sedikit tenang? Berarti aku harus menciummu lagi agar kau benar-benar tenang." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali hendak mengecup bibir tipisnya.

"Kau ini..." Hinata mendorongnya perlahan. Ia berdiri di depan cermin, merapihkan riasan dan gaunnya. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di belakangnya, dengan tatapan onyx nya yang tajam, memperhatikan calon istrinya. Untuk sesaat, Hinata melupakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya dengan Neji.

Gereja yang tadinya kosong, kini telah penuh terisi orang-orang. Termasuk Guru-guru dan teman-temannya (Naruto-Sakura, Ino-Sai, Shikamaru-Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro). Mereka duduk di bangku terdepan, menyaksikan acara sakral yang akan segera dimulai.

Diatas altar beludru berwarna merah, duduklah Hinata dan Sasuke yang terbalut dengan pakaian mewah dan indah. Hinata dengan gaun putihnya yang panjang membuat Gadis itu terlihat mengagumkan, Sasuke dengan Jas putih yang semakin memperlihatkan ketampanannya. Semua orang berdecak kagum melihat mereka, sungguh pasangan yang serasi dan sempurna.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menjadi suami dari Hinata Hyuga, hidup bersama selamanya, baik dikala susah-senang, sakit ataupun sehat." Dengan lantang Sasuke mengikuti ucapan Sang Pastur.

"Saya Hinata Hyuga bersedia menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, hidup bersama selamanya, baik dikala susah-senang, sakit ataupun sehat." Ujar Hinata meniru ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sang Pastur juga.

"Janji kalian, telah disaksikan Tuhan dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Maka kini kalian sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitamu."

Sasuke membuka kain tipis yang menutupi kepala Hinata. Ia mencium bibirnya, penuh ketulusan dan kelembutan. Riuh tepuk tanganpun meramaikan ruangan itu. Tawa dan tangis bahagia pun menyertai. Kini saatnya Hinata melemparkan seikat bunga yang ada di tangannya. Para wanita telah siap untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Ketika bunga terlempar, seseorang dengan cepat mendapatkannya. Wanita itu adalah Sakura.

"Kami tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian, Naruto-Sakura." Ujar Kiba menggoda.

Wajah Naruto dan Sakura seketika itu langsung berubah merah. Semua orang tertawa, melihat mereka. Kebahagiaan melingkupi semua orang yang hadir disana, kecuali seorang Pemuda yang tengah berdiri diluar, dengan wajah berantakan.

Hinata baru menyadari ketidakhadiran sepupunya, Neji. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian itu, sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terbayang jelas di matanya. Hatinya bergetar, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau menangis?" Sasuke mengusap air matanya.

"Ohh, karena terlalu bahagia aku tak menyadari telah mengeluarkan air mata." Hinata berbohong.

"Aku juga bahagia. Sangat bahagia." Sasuke mengecup keningnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya." Gumam Neji dari kejauhan.

**= TBC =**

**Yoshh …**

**Chapter 1 fanfic SasuHinaNeji nih **

**Kayaknya bakal panjang ceritanya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**CHAPTER 2**

Pesta pun dilanjutkan pada malam harinya. Semua orang bersuka ria menikmati pesta yang begitu megah itu. Lantai dansa, menu makanan dan minuman yang beraneka, semua terasa sempurna menyertai malam yang menyenangkan.

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi lebih santai, tak terlalu resmi seperti tadi. Kini Hinata mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna merah dengan kain satin yang tipis, cocok sekali melekat di tubuhnya yang indah berbentuk seperti biola. Sasuke mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam, dengan kancing yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang berotot. Yang hadir kebanyakan pasangan muda, sedangkan para orang tua berkumpul di rumah keluarga "Hyuga" merayakannya bersama dengan Ayah Hinata.

Musik bernuansa romantis membuat pasangan-pasangan yang hadir ikut terbawa suasana. Mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan nada yang indah. Begitupun dengan pasangan suami-istri yang baru saja menikah, yaitu Hinata dan Sasuke.

Pandangan mereka mengartikan perasaan masing-masing, begitu dalam dan tulus. Lampu dansa yang redup menambah suasana menjadi semakin romantis. Pasangan-pasangan itu kini berada di alam khayangan penuh cinta, serasa dunia hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Aku tak melihat Neji sejak tadi. Apa ia belum juga kembali dari misinya?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bertanya soal Neji, membuat Hinata sedikit canggung. Ia bingung, apakah harus berkata jujur bahwa tadi sebelum kedatangannya Neji telah menemuinya atau harus berkata bohong.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Oh, iya. Aku mendengarmu. Neji sudah kembali ke Konoha, dan tadi ia menemuiku." Ujarnya jujur.

"Lalu mengapa ia tak datang?"

"Mungkin ia lelah, perlu istirahat setelah kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Begitu. Aku kira ia tak datang karena aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri hubunganku dengannya tak baik bukan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau dan Neji tak akan pernah cocok, kalian sama-sama dingin dan keras kepala."

"Aku tak seperti itu." Sasuke menyangkal.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya…" Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena baru saja ia melihat Neji diluar ruangan sedang memperhatikan.

"Aku ke Toilet sebentar." Ujar Hinata melepaskan pelukkan.

"Aku antar."

"Tak usah. Kau temani saja para tamu ya!"

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berdansa berpasangan. Ketika sampai diluar, tak dilihatnya seorangpun disana. Angin malam yang dingin begitu menusuk tulang, membuat Hinata merinding. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. Perasaannya semakin tak karuan, jika mengingat kejadian tadi, ketika Neji memohon untuk tetap tinggal dan tak menikah dengan Sasuke, kemudian ia mengatakan cinta padanya. Tangisan Neji tadi pun kembali teringat olehnya. Salah besar ia mengingat Lelaki lain, selain Sasuke, karena kini ia sudah menjadi istrinya, semua yang ia miliki adalah milik Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya.

Terkejutlah Hinata melihat Neji sudah berada di dalam, sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke, yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

"Ne…Neji…" Ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Selamat Hina! Aku berdoa agar hidupmu selalu bahagia." Neji merengkuh tubuhnya. Hangat tubuh Neji menghangatkan tubuh Hinata yang kedinginan.

"Te…Terimakasih."

"Tubuhmu dingin. Tunggu sebentar!" Neji pergi untuk mengambil minuman.

"Kemarilah!" Sasuke memberikan pelukkan mesra untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Dari jauh Neji melihat mereka dengan tatapan berapi-api. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam gelas yang ada ditangannya begitu erat sehingga darah segar mengalir seketika itu juga. Sedikitpun ia tak merasakan perihnya luka yang sedang dialaminya, luka di dalam hatinya lebih parah dari itu.

"Ini, minumlah! Agar tubuhmu kembali hangat." Neji kembali dengan membawa sebuah minuman penghangat tubuh yang baru.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tak sengaja aku memecahkan gelas, pecahannya mengenai tanganku."

"Kau pulanglah dulu, dan obati lukamu!" Saran Sasuke.

"Ini, cepat minumlah!" Ujar Neji, tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke.

Hinata meneguknya sampai habis. Ia memperhatikan tangan Neji yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar. Hatinya pilu dan tergetar. Sembari berusaha menahan air mata, ia berkata: "Neji, lebih baik kau pulang dan segera obati lukamu!"

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau." Ia berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Aku lelah." Hinata memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan para tamu?"

"Biar Kiba yang mengurusnya."

"Baiklah."

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah berlantai dua, dengan dekorasi sederhana namun elegan. Itulah rumah Sasuke, yang akan ia tempati bersama dengan Hinata. Sasuke menggendong tubuhnya, membawanya ke kamar pengantin yang indah juga bernuansa romantis. Cahaya lilin, bunga-bunga dan aroma terapi menghiasi kamar itu. Hinata sungguh tak percaya, bahwa Sasuke yang telah menyiapkan semua ini untuk malam pertamanya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menurunkan Hinata diatas tempat tidur.

"Iya."

"Sekarang tiba saatnya." Kini Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Kedua mata merah onyx nya itu bersinar di kegelapan, membuat Hinata sedikit takut melihat tatapannya.

"A…Apa?"

"Kau tak mengerti?" Sasuke memegang pinggangnya, dan satu tangannya memegang pipinya. Ia menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat.

"Sa…Sasuke…"

"Mulai malam ini, kau adalah milikku, seutuhnya." Ia menyeringai seraya mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Hinata membalas ciuman suaminya itu sembari memejamkan matanya, membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Meski dirasakannya masih ada rasa canggung, namun ia berusaha melenyapkannya dengan membalas setiap sentuhan dan kecupan mesra dari Sasuke.

Malam yang dingin, membuat mereka semakin bergairah menghabiskan malam itu dengan merajut cinta kasih penuh kemesraan dan kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga." Hinata tersipu, apalagi ketika Sasuke berusaha melepaskan gaun yang melekat di tubuhnya itu. Ia sedikit melakukan perlawanan membuat Sasuke penasaran. Maka ia menahan kedua tangannya, kemudian berkata: "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya sembari menurunkan gaun yang dipakai Hinata perlahan-lahan.

"Kau nakal, Sasuke." Hinata menarik ujung hidungnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke gemas. Kembali ia mengecupnya, kali ini lebih kuat dari kecupan-kecupannya terdahulu. Ia memainkan lidahnya, mengikatnya kuat, seakan tak akan dilepaskan. Meski sesak nafas, Hinata membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sesuka hatinya. Iapun mencoba menikmati malam ini bersama Lelaki yang ia cintai. Dua anak manusia itu, kini sedang memadu cinta suci mereka, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu, alampun ikut berbahagia menyaksikannya.

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela, membuat tidur Hinata sedikit terganggu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dirasakannya tangan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya, awalnya terkejut, namun setelah ingat bahwa kini ia telah menikah dan pasti di tempat tidurnya akan ada seseorang yang menemani, tak akan sendiri seperti dulu lagi. Wajahnya tersipu mengingat kejadian malam tadi, Sasuke dan ia telah….Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya, mereka telah melakukannya. Malam pertama yang sangat berkesan dan indah, tak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke, agar dapat beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun sulit sekali, terlalu erat ia memeluknya.

"Sasuke, bangunlah!" Bisik Hinata, kini berbalik berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Ia tak bergeming, malah semakin mempererat pelukkannya dan menarik tubuh Hinata semakin dekat dengannya. Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat, mungkin setengah inci lagi bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Jantung Hinata berdebar, selalu seperti itu jika ia dihadapkan pada suasana seperti ini, meskipun sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Nafas Sasuke menyapu wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya yang khas begitu tajam dan memabukkan. Hinata melancarkan beberapa sentuhan lembut padanya yang saat itu bertelanjang dada, seraya kembali berbisik: "Sasuke, ayo bangun! Hari sudah pagi."

Mata onxy itu terbuka perlahan, menatapnya tajam seperti biasa meskipun baru saja bangun dari tidur. Senyuman manis dari seorang wanita bermata lavender telah menyambut harinya, menambah indah pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi!" Ujarnya dengan suara berat.

"Pagi. Ayo bangun, dan pergilah mandi!"

"Emm..." Sasuke malah kembali memejamkan matanya seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Hinata. Sifat manja dari Lelaki ini mulai nampak.

"Kau ini. Ayo cepat ba…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponselnya berbunyi.

"Lepaskan aku dulu! Aku harus menerima telepon." Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sedikitpun ia tak mendengarkan Hinata. "Sasuke, aku mohon!" Pinta Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hmm…" Dengus Sasuke kesal seraya melepaskan Hinata.

Ponselnya berhenti berbunyi sebelum Hinata mengangkatnya. Belum lama setelah itu, muncullah sebuah pesan dari nomor yang asing. Isi pesannya:

"_Jangan harap kau akan hidup bahagia dan tenang bersamanya! Hanya akulah yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."_

Wajahnya berubah pucat seketika, secepatnya ia menghapus pesan itu sebelum Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memeluknya mesra dari belakang.

Karena terkejut ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke ikut terkejut.

"Kau mengejutkanku."

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, membuat Hinata gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau mandilah dulu!" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Seorang teman yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kita." Ia berbohong.

"Hm. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu!" Sasuke mengecup keningnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

**=TBC=**

**Review please ^_^**

**Next chapter sedang dalam pembuatan, so tunggu aja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**BY :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata membuang nafas lega, karena telah berhasil menutup kecurigaan Sasuke meskipun harus dengan kebohongan. Hatinya tak tenang, gundah, dan ketakutan, setelah menerima pesan dari seseorang yang misterius itu. Meski tubuhnya bergerak dengan cepat dan luwes menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia memikirkan pengirim pesan misterius itu. Dalam benaknya terbersit kecurigaan pada Neji. Namun segera ia menepis pikiran negatif itu, dan mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memasak.

Tak lama kemudian hidangan untuk sarapan telah tertata diatas meja. Hinata memanggil Sasuke untuk segera menyantap sarapan sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Jadi kau tak usah menungguku ya." Ujar Sasuke setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hm, kenapa?" Jemari lentik Hinata memainkan dasi milik suaminya sembari memasang wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jangan cemberut begitu, aku jadi tak akan tenang nanti."

Hinata mengembangkan senyum manisnya, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk mencicipi bibir tipis nan menggoda itu. Untuk beberapa saat saja mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya suara ponsel Sasuke berbunyi hingga dengan terpaksa ia harus mengakhiri kesenangannya untuk menjawab telepon yang masuk. Setelah berbicara dengan seseorang dibalik telepon, Sasuke segera pamit pergi begitu terburu-buru sampai terlupa untuk memberikan ciuman di kening sang istri.

Setelah menyelesaikan berbagai pekerjaan rumah, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja bahan makanan serta kebutuhan lainnya. Ya mulai sekarang ia harus mengurus segala kebutuhan rumah tangga terutama suaminya. Seorang wanita yang hebat adalah wanita yang bisa menjadi panutan bagi anak-anaknya, dan selalu bisa menyenangkan suaminya. Itulah menurut Hinata, dan ia harus bisa mewujudkannya. Melakukan tugas, peran, serta fungsinya sebagai seorang istri dengan sebaik mungkin.

DAFTAR BELANJA:

*Sayuran

*Buah-buahan

*Telur

*Daging

*Ikan

*Bumbu-bumbu

*Mie

*Sabun mandi, pasta gigi, dan lain-lain.

"Yosh, sepertinya hanya segini hal-hal yang harus aku beli sekarang." Ujar Hinata setelah memeriksa kembali daftar belanjanya, untuk memastikan tak ada hal yang terlupa.

**HINATA POV**

Jam 11.00 siang aku pergi ke supermarket, hanya seorang diri tanpa Hanabi atau Neji yang biasanya selalu menemani ketika berbelanja seperti ini. Untuk sesaat aku merasa rindu dengan suasana rumah, juga orang-orang yang ada disana. Aku ingin menemui mereka, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin ... Aku menjadi takut dan sungkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Neji. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga bisa berkata dan berbuat begitu padaku, saudara sepupunya sendiri. Sungguh membuatku bingung juga serba salah.

Lamunanku terbuyar karena seseorang tak sengaja menabrakku. Semua belanjaan yang ada di tanganku terjatuh dan berantakkan.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar orang itu sembari membantu membereskan belanjaanku.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok." Betapa terkejut aku melihat sosok di depanku, ternyata ia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Aku tak terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang sosok uchiha yang satu ini, tapi Sasuke pernah memperlihatkan fotonya dan memberitahukan bahwa lelaki dalam foto itu adalah saudaranya. Hubungan Sasuke dengan Itachi memang tidak begitu baik setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, Sasuke tak pernah mau menceritakan itu padaku meski dipaksa sekalipun. Ia sangat tak suka bercerita tentang kakaknya, bahkan ia tak mengangga Itachi sebagai saudaranya lagi.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana?"Tanya Itachi kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Pulang ke rumah."

"Aku antar ya." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ti-tidak usah merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Ayo!" Itachi langsung berjalan keluar menuju mobil BMW hitamnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku. Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti di belakangnya, kemudian naik ke mobil itu.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, aku bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Rasanya begitu kikuk dan canggung. Memang aku tak terlalu pandai dalam berkomunikasi, apalagi dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Sepertinya Itachi dapat membaca situasi ini, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan melancarkan beberapa pertanyaan seputar pernikahanku dengan adiknya. Darisana pembicaraan pun terus berlanjut sampai tak terasa akhirnya kami tiba di tempat tujuan, di rumahku dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Arigatou."Ujarku sambil membungkukkan tubuh. "Kakak ingin mampir dulu?"

"Lain waktu saja ya, aku masih ada urusan lain."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke, lain kali aku janji akan mampir kemari. Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya kak."

Itachi melajukan mobilnya semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Sesaat aku berdiri mematung melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Bermata lavender yang sama sepertiku, tak lain dan tak bukan ia adalah Neji.

**POV END**

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama, Hina." Ujar Neji dengan suara lembut.

"Ne-neji ..." Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Hinata.

Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah memasuki rumah. Ia takut kejadian kemarin terulang kembali, namun segera Hinata menepis sangkaan buruk itu jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa kau berbelanja sebanyak ini hanya seorang diri? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Jika tau begini, aku pasti tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Untuk selanjutnya, jika kau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan hubungi aku." Neji mulai mengomel seperti biasanya, sambil meletakan semua kantong belanjaan Hinata diatas meja makan.

Ya, begitulah Neji Hyuuga. Jika berkenaan dengan Hinata, sifat over protective nya muncul. Karena rasa sayang yang sangat besar pada gadis berambut indigo itu. Bahkan terkesan berlebihan. Pernah suatu ketika, Hinata terjatuh dari sepeda membuat sedikit luka di lututnya yang putih. Neji dengan wajah super panik segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, padahal lukanya tak seberapa. Diobati di rumah pun tak akan jadi masalah. Tapi dasar Neji, kejadian itu seakan tragedi yang menggetarkan dunia saja (Khusus dunianya sendiri). Karena baginya, Hinata adalah dunianya. Tanpa ia, maka hidupnya tak akan ada artinya. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"A-aku ha-hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu saja." Ujar Hinata lembut seperti biasa.

"Kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa sekarang? Sedikitpun aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Malah sebaliknya, mungkin akulah yang telah banyak merepotkanmu juga keluargamu selama ini." Neji menatap Hinata dengan pancaran wajah kesedihan.

"Ne-neji ... Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tak suka mendengarnya. Ayah pun jika mendengar ini, pasti tak akan suka. Ia akan sedih, kau tahu? Karena ia sangat menyayangimu, begitupun aku dan Hanabi." Hinata tersenyum dengan butiran air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Entah mengapa hatinya pedih mendengar Neji berkata demikian.

"Maafkan aku." Neji berkata lirih. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini basah dengan air mata.

Hinata mendekat kearahnya, memeluk tubuh kurus dan pucat itu dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai saudara sepupu sepertimu, Neji. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia." Tangisan akhirnya terpecah.

Neji membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Hinata, membalas pelukannya lebih erat dan hangat. Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka masih tetap berpelukkan, tanpa kata, hanya desah nafas teratur yang terdengar. Tangisan Hinata pun telah berhenti.

"Kriiuuuukkkk ..." Sebuah suara memecah kehingan.

"Kau lapar ya? Aku akan buatkan kau sesuatu. Tunggulah sebentar." Hinata tersenyum, melepas pelukannya.

Wajah Neji bersemu merah, karena malu. Suara tersebut berasal dari perutnya yang memang lapar, belum terisi apapun sejak kemarin. Ia terlalu frustasi menerima kenyataan pernikahan Hinata dengan Sasuke, sehingga membuatnya tak bernafsu untuk makan.

Sepiring nasi, udon, serta semangkuk sup rumput laut telah terhidangkan diatas semangat Neji menyantapnya, begitu lahap. Itu bukan karena lapar, tapi memang masakan Hinata adalah kesukaannya. Hal yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Habiskan semuanya ya."

"Tentu saja."

**NEJI POV**

Senyuman lembut itu tak pernah bisa aku lupakan. Bahkan sepertinya setiap garis wajah polosnya terukir jelas di mata, hati, serta otakku. Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya. Aku tak rela ia bersanding dengan lelaki lain. Apalagi lelaki itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang tak mempunyai hubungan baik denganku selama ini.

Andai kau tahu Hinata, aku sangat bahagia bisa merasakan masakanmu kembali. Tak ada makanan yang lebih enak dari makanan yang dibuat oleh tangan indahmu itu. Begitu nikmat rasanya menghabiskan semua makanan yang kau buat khusus untukku. Kau begitu baik, bahkan terlalu baik.

Setelah selesai makan, aku berbincang sebentar dengannya. Tak lupa kembali mengingatkan untuk menghubungiku jika ia perlu bantuan, apapun dan kapanpun, aku akan segera datang untuknya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengantar ke depan pintu, melepas kepergianku.

Langkah kakiku semakin jauh meninggalnya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku akan kembali. Kupastikan Hinata akan kembali ke sisiku, dan menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya. Takdirnya adalah bersamaku,bukan bersama Sasuke.

**POV END**

Pukul 8 malam, Hinata menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri. Kesepian melanda, nafsu makan pun menurun. Kini semua terasa jauh berbeda, dibandingkan ketika ia masih tinggal bersama Ayah, Adik, serta sepupunya. Makan bersama selalu membuat bersemangat dan terasa nikmat tentunya. Ia kesal bercampur marah, selama seharian Sasuke tak menghubungi bahkan sekalipun tak mengirim pesan padanya. Apa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Jadi pekerjaan lebih penting dibanding dengan dirinya? Seharusnya malam ini malam pengantin mereka lebih indah dari kemarin, nyatanya tidak.

Terdengar suara pesan masuk di ponsel Hinata. Ia segera membukanya, berharap pesan itu dari Sasuke. Namun senyuman manisnya seketika lenyap dan berubah pucat ketika membaca pesan di layar ponselnya.

_Bagaimana rasanya menikmati makan malam sendirian? Kau pasti sangat kesepian malam ini. Dan hal itu akan berlanjut di malam-malam berikutnya. Percayalah ... _

"O-orang gila macam apa yang sudah mengirim pesan seperti ini padaku?" Gumam Hinata kesal, marah, campur takut seraya menghapus pesan itu dari ponselnya.

Hampir saja ponsel Hinata terjatuh karena terkejut mendengar suara bel rumah yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia melangkah ragu menuju pintu.

"Hinata ... Aku pulang." Terdengar suara lelaki yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya."

Mengetahui itu segera Hinata membuka pintu, menyambut kedatangan suami tercinta dengan pelukan erat yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke heran melihat sikap istrinya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak merindukanku ya?" Hinata cemberut kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Tak enak saja jika ada orang yang melihat kita berpelukkan di depan rumah begini." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah." Hinata melangkah pergi, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya kemudian berbisik begitu dekat di telinganya: "Kau boleh memelukku atau berbuat lebih dari itu, tapi bukan disini. Kita lanjutkan di kamar ya."

"Sa-sasuke ... Kau ini ..." Hinata tersipu.

Seringai aneh muncul di wajah lelaki bermata onyx itu, ia menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata, mengunci pintu, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Rasa lelah yang melanda seketika hilang saat melihat wajah istrinya, tak mungkin ia bisa melewatkan makhluk terindah yang kini sedang terbaring pasrah diatas tempat tidur mereka.

Bagai seekor singa lapar yang dihidangkan seekor rusa, Sasuke tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia segera melompat keatas tempat tidur, menindih Hinata, menatapnya dalam.

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi."Bisik Sasuke mesra sambil menciumi leher Hinata.

"Uh ... Sa-sasuke ..."Hinata memejamkan mata merasakan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi di salah satu daerah sensitifnya itu.

Mereka kembali merasakan manisnya malam pengantin di malam yang kedua. Pengalaman kemarin malam menambah sensasi dalam bercinta yang semakin menggebu dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

**= TBC =**


End file.
